A power that cannot be controlled
by Xx write xX
Summary: Kayas (male) the 22 year old disappeared from home one day leaving everything behind, his family, his friends and his love, but why? Trapped, Isolated and Feared, Kayas has now started living in unthinkable agony, will he escape the cruel tortures of Avian or has his fate been sealed along side the Cross emblem?
1. Chapter 1

She looked at me with distrust. The blood was yet to leak from the wound that was inflicted, her hand grazed past her skin as she shuddered in withdrawal. "Who… are …you?" her voice echoed through the massacre, leaving only the sound of hollow screams "What… have… you... become?" She was only pleading the same sound looking at me with complete agony and betrayal. "Why…?" The shock of identity left her mortified; she spoke with a rather uncertain voice.

The empty warehouse was becoming wider and wider with every blink she took. Bodies were scattered around, in the subtle attempt of annihilation. Though she had asked many questions, none were to my face; all she could speak too was the empty back that she could see from behind. "You don't need to know who I am" I walked away, without any feeling, 100 bodies lying around me and no pain, not one bruise delivered, nor ripped limbs severed, not even a speck of dust nor a stain of blood, nothing accompanied my body. "But I do know… at least now" her shadow stood up as her hands released a small metal bullet that fell to the floor. Her hands covered in red, the bullet that had once penetrated through the bottom of her ribs was long gone as she stood still and uncomfortable. "Then you know not to question" the edge of my voice screeched and devoured any sign of light. "Say it" she demanded as if she knew me "Say my name! You know who I am, so how can I not know you! Say it" her voice repeated the same vile words over and over again, but still nothing could break the walls. I turned my body one hundred and eighty degrees (180°) and lifted my head slightly, just enough so that she could see my face entirely "Leave April." she trembled with shock. "You don't belong here" her hands covered her mouth as she let go the wound. "I can't go back April, not anymore." her hands fell from her lips as she quivered in horror. "Kayas… what's… happened to you?" she had finally summed up a small ounce of courage, my voice sprang right back at her "The Kayas you used to know, no longer exists." She was drained of all energy, as if all her hopes and dreams had just been crushed, the look in her eyes gave it all away, her light, her hope, her search, it was all a failure, I had escaped out of her grasps, leaving her be, but now she had found me, or at least what was left of me.

Now, again I had turned one-hundred-eighty degrees (180°) only to face the large open escape, the door. "Don't come for me any more April, our worlds are different." My voice let go of any feelings I used to have and my hand merely dropped a silver weight onto the floor that had once been sitting in the palm of hand. "I don't need this anymore" she looked lost, trapped, shattered "this…this locket…how could… Kayas HOW COULD YOU?" her voice arose, as her emotions stirred. The look of disgust had reached her face as the heavy sliver gun replaced the locket's place in the palm of my hand.

And with that my legs pushed forward leaving the past behind! Her face embedded forever into my mind, following me all the way to the depths of Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of engines was roaring all over the streets, enough so that even the underworld could hear it. The large pentagon shaped building was unknown to the normal world, and the rooms within were forever a secret, at least one that kept me chained and bound to hell. They kept me hidden away, furthest from the exit, to make sure I'd never escape; after all I was HIS most valuable weapon. They locked me in a small square room, with silver platinum walls, and a heavily guarded electronic door, the room consisted of small single bed and table with a frame carrying the picture of a life I used to have, my hand stroked past the frame and into a small draw where April's locket used to be kept, it was now empty, just like my life "Kayas, Avian would like to see you, now" immediately the draw shut without any force or even a single touch, all I had to was think. "Why?!" my anger always arose when I would hear the name Avian, after all, he was one of the most deadliest killers in the world, a mutant who made a name for himself, he never exposed his reality instead he slowly tortured everyone and everything. "Question's not need to be asked, Kayas, He would like to see you, NOW!" that was Jermaine, his dog, always wagging his tail for Avian, doing whatever Avian pleases, a pathetic excuse for a man. "Tell him, not now, okay? … I did everything he asked for" Avian would collect mutants with extraordinary gifts and even humans who were slightly cleverer than the rest, anything that was an asset he would add to his army, but by far, I was the worst, closest to his powers, anything he desired or demanded he could do, but now I could duplicate, I had become a blade which Avian personally sharpened, "Kayas, NOW!" Jermaine's eyes gave it all away, the satisfaction of Avian; he was disgusting, dyeing to see my face, after I had killed 100 almost innocent people and even April, he wanted to see me expressionless, guiltless, emotionless, he wanted to see the monster he had created. "…okay."

As I left for the door, I slapped on the leather watch, reminding me of the exact date, time and year, 14/02/2013 19:41, the day of the killings.


	3. Chapter 3

19:55, "Kayas, I'm so proud of you" that was Avian, short dark hair, big build and average height. His face could deceive even the cleverest of people, it was his dark eyes covered in malice, that I used to figure out who he was, but even then they were clear with no regret and only strength, a fool reaping the deaths of the world, a mastermind devouring the darkness of the world; that was clearly Avian. He lifted his arms and squared my shoulders. "You're getting better and better at this" my mind was always full of hatred whenever I was around him; I was always waiting for the right time to attack. "Why don't you join me for a drink, Kayas?" his voice picked apart my head "No thanks" he grinned, full of ecstasy, satisfied with my empty shell of a body. But even in the empty shell, a spark of hatred could never be killed, love and happiness may be gone but hatred would always remain. "Come Kayas, sit" he wondered over to the leather chair. That accompanied a glass table; it was an exquisite room full of the finest wines, and the reddest of colours. "Like I said, I DO NOT WANT TO SIT WITH YOU" flames engulfed the room, all I did was think fire and here it was. The red brick fire that devoured the entity of the room, it was alive and running wild, destroying any sense of oxygen and producing the finest carbon dioxide; he chuckled, then looked over at me "Come, Kayas, surely YOU can do better" and with the palms of his hands he merely pushed them apart and breathed in and all flames had disappeared leaving the room spotless. "Sit!" now his voice was assertive, dyeing to chain me to the darkness and just like that, I was already dancing to his tune, my body already seated on the chair near him.

Moments later Avian's atmosphere had calmed down, I was weak, too weak to defy him; after all I was his creation. He gently rocked the glass around allowing the honey coloured scotch to move around freely. "So Kayas, how is your friend April, did she let you go, after all you were the love her life" he sniggered, laughing at the idea of her happiness. My eyebrows creased, and the blue of my eyes had become navy, darkness was devouring my soul with every murder. "she's gone, so leave the rest of my family alone" Avian was depraved and destructive, he'd always get what he wanted using cruel methods, in my case, the safety of my family could only be assured if I left them and stayed by his side. "Come now Kayas, you have to know that it is better like this, right?" my blood boiled with every smirk he released. "Kayas, she is worthless, and you are not" he smiled at me, making me feel the different dimensions of utter disgust and disdain. My scowl angered him "What is it that you want Kayas… What are you dissatisfied with… Have you not the mercy of men and the power of God at your fingertips… What is it that you want?" he merely waved his hands questioning me, destroying my life had become his goal. "I don't want this, I want to leave" now he looked angry, some could even say destructive. "Wishing for the Impossible, is merely pathetic, I thought I had trained you well, but you just cannot let go of the nostalgic feelings that puny humans carry" my voice arose, letting my legs lift, standing now beside him. A silver blade, pushing through the skin of my arm had risen, becoming redder with the constant feel of hatred. My body pushed forward in an attempt to slay "GO DIE YOU FU***NG Bastard" and instead like always he had gripped only my neck pushed me up against a wall and spoke calmly "Kayas, Do we need to harm your sister again, for you to understand?" those simple words were enough to make the destruction in my head calm, killing the colour that had just come alive in my eyes die, without a single touch. "...no…" I released my fists as his grip loosened "Kayas, my boy! The uniform only fits a soldier willing to fight".


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the killings was long gone and by now I had already turned 22, but even then it was all still the same, being trapped and isolated away from the world had become normal, Avian had now decided he needed to have his army branded, so that no one would dare to make a move on any of us, so his signature tattoo was pasted on all of our backs, hawk wings with cross emblem between them on our upper backs, that was now what everyone in the underworld feared, 'capture and destroy' was Avian's motto, so underneath the wings, he had embroidered us with his foul words. I stared into the clear mirror which stood opposite the large platinum walls, facing my back toward the mirror and turning my head slightly enough to see the seal of sin. "It's beautiful is it not…?" A small rigid voice spoke as Jermaine entered the room. He was wearing his black combat trousers and a slick black t-shirt, his brown hair pushed to the left side allowing his Russian eyes to stand out. I pulled my navy t-shirt over the top my head covering anything which would look remotely pleasant to him or even Avian "huh." I smirked sarcastically as Jermaine's tilted his head and leaned against the door "what… you do not like it?" he asked looking rather displeased. I smiled at him and spoke gently "I simply DETEST it" my smile faded quickly enough so that Jermaine could see the utter disdain on my face. "Oh that is right… I did forget your hatred towards us…" he laughed and turned around ready to leave the room "but do not forget… you are now and always will be ONE of US" he chuckled and walked off amused, content to with my irritation.

12:41 "Kayas… we have to… go to the main hall?" Edward spoke softly frightened of the organisation, he was Avian's new discovery, a 15 year old mousy-blonde boy, with the power to combust anything he touches; he was one of Avian's finest new weapons. I ruffled his hair in understanding of everything he'd been through. He tugged onto my arms pulling to me to large silver hall; he pulled me past all the other platinum rooms, past the horrid dented hallways which were riddled with blood splatters and unforeseen shadows of destruction. There he was, seated on his wooden platter desk pleased to see his new weapon and his finest creation "Edward, Kayas…" he called out using his retched voice "Come here…" the hall was full of people just like us, but weaker, the crowd hissed, whispered and gave way as Edward walked towards Avian in despair and anxiety. "Kayas, my boy! Your feet are not moving" living in my constant hatred had become hard, his face would wreak malice. I took dozens of steps forwards passing Jermaine and his crew of lapdogs, Kevin, Latif, and Andre. They looked at me and scowled hoping that one day they would replace me as Avian favourite, but I hated it, I was disgusted with the organisation, displeased by my surroundings and most of all I utterly detested Avian. I walked forwards until I had reached Edward who was now stood in front of Avian's desk, my constant hatred was leaking as scowl grew bigger and bigger with every blink.

"Kayas, my boy, you and Edward have not done anything for a month, you sit diligently as if meat were coming to you… now I understand that Edward is new, so you must show him how to behave and how NOT to behave" Avian smiled gently at me hoping that I'd bow my head a smile along, Edward stood still petrified of Avian, trying to deny his existence "Do not worry Edward, my boy, your orphanage is safe, all of your little brothers and sisters are being should we say 'protected' by the organisation" that was how, I wondered how 15 year old boy could be captured so easily, his existence was very little as it was, Edward had no relative's, only an orphanage to call family, he was protecting them hoping that avian would not kill them off. Edward gulped down his thoughts and stood faintly. "What do you want Avian" I spoke harshly trying to leave as fast as I could "Come now Kayas lets not rush this lovely meeting" he smiled in ecstasy, watching me fight his words. I glared at him; Edward was looking around at everyone nervously, only he could see the anger from within, up close. Avian sighed "Kayas, Relax a little, enjoy yourself" Avian looked around and handed me an envelope, he looked serious now "Why don't you and Edward take care of Winston Carter for me" he smiled giving us a murder, a job. I snatched it out of his and pulled Edward and walked away, past the crowds and out of the hall.

After leaving the hall and coming back to my prison cell with Edward, I tossed the envelope aside, bending the silver aluminium bed frame "Ughh" I screamed in rage "he played us" Edward looked confused. I sat on the chair beside the desk trying to calm down "what…." Edward asked confused and terrified. "don't you get it, he made an example of us, showing what he could do if we didn't listen, you and the orphanage and the stupid envelope" Edward looked shocked, only just discovering Avian's true motives "so do we take care of that…" he asked wishing the best, but unfortunately his wishes would never be answered as long as he belonged the dark side "yes" I sighed looking down at the floor in disappointment.


	5. Chapter 5

02:47am- Thursday XXth March 2014

The breath of darkness froze, it was only for single second but that second was more than enough to accomplish the task at hand "Edward now!" I shouted loudly.

01:02am- Thursday XXth March 2014

A cruise ship full of 100 passengers was floating in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean, in-between Europe and America, all the passengers sleeping in the dead of the night, only two, supposedly awake. Heaps of people were hidden away in their rooms, sleeping off the excitement, but we were here for a mission, to take down what Avian desired, the security systems posed no threat, as I swiftly moved from the lower deck to the middle deck and quick enough onto the upper deck. "Suite 347" I spoke, laughing in amusement while looking through the telescopic lens. I turned my head and faced backwards "Edward, move faster" my breath steadily increasing. The ship parallel to us was full of merchandise and weaponry, it was covered head to toe in steel, with glossy red text that read 'Winston & CO.' along the side of the ship. My hand pulled an electric current out of the ship, creating a clear static line, the force pulled my muscles apart, inching my arms away from each other, still I held them steady and created long clear rope, full of charge and thunder, I tossed my arms over my shoulder pulling it back as far as I could, then let go like a catapult, the clear long rope jumped over the ocean grabbing and sticking onto the parallel ship. "Edward…" I said in a hushed tone "what…" he answered "use the rope to climb over" I spoke quickly, hoping he'd act quickly, but of course he was still afraid "are you sure that's safe" he asked, my response to him was expected; Edward seemed to have figured out my lack of patience. I grabbed onto him, pulled him along and swung myself over the rope landing safely on the other ship.

"Check the north and south deck" a leading general was speaking as if his orders were absolute, the other guards were scattered at the command of his voice making their way round the ship. Edward and I stood silent hidden into a compact space, behind all the boxes which were loaded and filled to the top with arsenal. "listen" I whispered quietly to Edward "he was meant to be on the other ship but he switched suite 347 was set as a trap, he probably knows we're coming, he's surrounded by guards on the top floor, we need to get rid of them, I'll knock them out but you need to make sure there's no inside his room except me and you, no one else can see, got it" Edward nodded, unknowing of the current situation "listen Edward if you screw up we're all dead, my sister , April, the orphanage and even your little brother Ryan, you've got to look like your enjoying it, the killing, I mean" he looked at me in deep sadness fearing the task at hand "You need to be strong for them, we need to protect them" Edward looked stronger already, fear had turned into motivation "oh, and it helps if you imagine 'Winston' as 'Avian'" I smirked helping him release the building anger. I made several steps forwards to the top of the ship, knocked out all the guards "it's clear" Edward spoke in hushed tone as we opened the large doors leading into his room.

He spoke as we entered his room "So he sent over his lackey, did he, little boys are not welcome to play here" I stood at one end of the door and Edward at the other; that was Winston, Abrupt, cocky, rude, a human who thought bullets and guns were extreme power. My face was plain with no reaction, leading Winston into utter excitement, making him believe this was a battle he could win with words alone "why wear the bullet proof vest, I was provided with information describing you as indestructible, after all, Avian did pride himself in you" my face sprouted a small disgusted smile, warring him away from the topic I "Kayas, was it? You seem not be able to understand simple words" the corner of my lips lifted giving a regrettable grin. Winston looked amused as his eyes averted over to Edward "I have not heard of you… A little boy… please he'll have to do better than that to be able to get his hands on my merchandise" without a single second, my eyes looked over at Edwards, that was it, the motive of the mission, kill him and take his belongings. Edward smiled and leaned against the door, only now discovering his own true worth and power.

Winston spoke continuously of pathetic words, without realising that death was knocking on his door "You seem weak and lack spirit" Winston spoke with a rather high and mighty tone without knowing what we could do "I might be lacking spirit, but I can assure you, I am most definitely not weak" I smirked and looked over to Edward who already seemed to be grinning away, his eyes looked directly into mine, thinking the exact same thing, Edwards voice spoke in a calm ecstatic manner "Do you want to, or should I?" Winston's constant squirming was growing louder "oh I see, you two feel as though you are stronger than I, right…" I smiled "well, you do not know the meaning of strength" he pulled out a single 44 magnum and aimed right at my head, Edward chuckled, for a kid, he had gotten quite good at this "you do realise there's two of us right" he laughed and glided towards Winston, immediately feeling alarmed he moved the gun and started pointing it towards Edward. "We're your biggest enemy" Edward spoke in calm yet terrifying manner, letting all his fear go along the way. I stood behind them near the door watching from behind, watching Winston's agony, enjoying every bit of the view; I spoke subtly with a slightly eager tone "We're your worst nightmare come alive" Winston's face dropped as he yelled "stay back! What are you?" Edward repeated himself again "like we said, we're your worst fear" taunting him, playing with his thoughts, agonising his actions, had become a mere game to me and Edward. "You…You don't think I'll shoot do you? If you come any closer I will" I smirked "go on then, Shoot" Winston's finger released the trigger, and the bullet shot out the mouth of the gun, it aimed towards Edwards head flying at an unbelievable speed. Edward lifted his arms, and the bullet jumped right into the palm of his hand, he smiled "COMBUST!" he spoke as his eyes widened and the small bullet shattered into a million little pieces creating great amounts smoke and fire, lighting the room up in several ways. "See" I walked forwards, where Edward was now directly in front of Winston. "I told you we weren't weak" Winston's last attempt to save himself was being unleashed as he pulled out a small knife, which had been hidden in the pocket of his blazer, he leaped forward trying to stab into me, but instead he ripped the bullet proof vest and slick black t-shirt in two whole pieces letting the pieces fall to the floor on both sides of my body. His eyes widened as he saw Avian's emblem engraved on my back "what! NO!" he screamed on horror only just realising 'who' he had gotten involved with. His knees fell to the floor as his face became blank "You can do it!" I looked at Edward while giving him the signal "It'll be less painful for him that way" I smiled in ecstasy envisioning Avian helpless just like Winston, my head turned and my eyes looked into Edwards, every feeling I felt, Edward was feeling the exact same, deep al the way down to the core of his body. Edward lifted his arms and placed them onto Winston's shoulder and gave gentle smile, one that even I feared from a 15 year old boy. The breath of darkness froze, it was only for single second but that second was more than enough to accomplish the task at hand "Edward now!" I shouted loudly. His arms lit into quick explosion as he yelled the words "COMBUST!" (02:47am).


	6. Chapter 6

By now we had made it back to the Pentagon and were called into Avian's Room "Ahh… Kayas and Edward, My two favourite people, well, come in, come in…. do not stand at the door" he waved his hand as he welcomed us back from our mission. We walked in shutting the door behind us. Avian had just gained a multimillion dollar company, all with the kill of one person. Edward and I had started walking forwards until we were at Avian's desk. He looked at me, then at Edward and back to me again. My blood boiled, and shots of rage were thriving down my spine "Welcome home." he spoke as if the heavens were bowing down to him. Edward smiled back at Avian warring him off a little "Yep…we're back" he said in a disappointed voice.

"So did you boys enjoy yourself" he asked at us as if he loved us, cared for us, like his own sons, but he wreaked malice and all he loved was money and power "As much as anyone could!" I spoke harshly trying to anger him, but his patience was the key to his unorthodox success. "Kayas by boy, you don't seem like you enjoyed yourself, I hope Mr Winston didn't have to see to you so bewildered, I mean you should have shown him a rather nice smile… or were you not the last thing he saw" Avian smiled and turned his head towards Edward slowly enough so that each strand of his hair had chased him slowly. "Edward" he smiled with great ecstasy, allowing me feel to great measures of hatred "was it you who exhaled Winston for me" he waved his hands in complete pleasure knowing that Edward had now passed the initiation stage, ready to be branded with Avian's Mark. Edwards's fear of people had vanished, knowing that he could control his powers, but his fear of Avian was only larger than the expanding universe. "Edward, my son, you need to go to the common room 056, tomorrow at 7am" that was it Edward's life destroyed, and the sad thing was that this specific emblem could never be erased not even with lasers, because it wasn't a tattoo it was a seal, Avian had a specific selectee who could 'imprint' on people physically forever. Avian's joy was radiating throughout the room, covering the fear that Edward felt, the only thing I could hear was Edwards lack of oxygen and Avian's hysteric laugh. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going insane from the pleasure of death and the hatred of Avian.

I slammed my hands on his desk handing him a new envelope full of Winston's things. He looked up at me shocked by the envelope, my face turned upside down as I spoke harshly "oh I'm sorry isn't this what you wanted" he had started looking rather pleased as if he just gained a loyal dog, but I'd never submit, only pretend, gain his trust and set myself free. "What is it?" his eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, little did anyone know, that behind the light there is always darkness. "The official deed, showing that 'Winston & CO' belong to you, he _should we say_ signed it _personally_" I smiled and glared into Avian's eyes all at the same time. He looked pleased, as if this was the best part of his day, but he was yet to uncover the new Edward "This is great, just great, you did well Kayas, Edward" I spoke without eye contact, and turned my body to face the door and started walking away, Edward following slowly behind "thanks" I uttered words that were meant to symbolise dignity, but instead represented weakness. "Wait!" Avian yelled as Edward and I were about to leave "Did you take care of it properly" Avian asked coming back to reality, Edward grinned at me, picked up the envelope Avian had given to us in the beginning and said "COMBUST!" the envelope had ripped in red snowflakes flying around the room, blazing like a wild fire. Avian looked pleased, content with everything "Excellent" he smiled as we left the room, closing the large gaping door behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kayas wake up…wake up" someone was tugging onto me pushing me further and further into the bed, I slowly opened my eyes to find 15 year old boy panicked and distressed. "What…" I moaned rather sleepy and intoxicated. "I don't wanna go to 056…if…if I do" Edward looked down at his hands in dismay, worrying about the emblem; my vision was clearing up enough so that I could see that boys distraught face. I slowly pushed the thin duvet aside, allowing it to rustle away. I sat upright facing Edward who was stood in front of the clear mirror. "I don't want that… please Kayas… help me" I shook my head "I … can't do anything" Edward looked speechless, focusing his vision in my back. "I wish I could, but I can't…Edward… Edward, are you listening to me" he looked behind me, so I stood up and turned around to see what he was looking at, but only a few seconds later did I realise that he was looking at the emblem on my back "I don't want it, not on my back, not so large" he spoke thinking of the consequences "yeh neither did I, but Avian didn't care, and he wanted to show the world who was in charge, so he did" I pressed my hands against the duvet pulling and pushing it looking for my grey t-shirt. When I had finally found it Edward spoke "there no escaping, is there…" I pulled my head through the t-shirt allowing it to stick to my body "no, there isn't" I shook my head hoping he'd feel a little relieved, at least he knew what was going to happen.

10 minutes later the clock had just struck 7am and Edward was warily walking away "I'll come with you" I spoke gently to him, he was a friend he was my most treasured friend, he was someone who walked the same path as me, through the exact same hell. "Kayas, Why are you nice to me, everyone else here just wants to kill one another?" I patted his head and spoke thinking about what was to come in room 056 "because… how should I say it… you're my best friend I guess" Edward's head shot up, finally letting out a childish smile that he must have hidden for at least 10 years. Before we knew it we were passing rooms and large escapeless hallways, full of the finest glass and electronics, only the common rooms we drenched in blood. I breathed in and looked at the large plastered door "we're here" I looked at Edward fearing his future "I'm sorry" I spoke calmly hoping to help him but I couldn't. "Kayas… I don't want to!" Edward had gripped onto my shoulder unwilling to let go "I know". I gently pushed him through the door, allowing his fear to steadily increase "ah, if it isn't little Edward… You sure proved yourself fast" that was Yusuf, an Arab man with a big build, jet black hair and a face tinted with medium beige skin. "I told you, hand over the cash" Braden the other room 056 worker pulled out his hand; he had chocolaty brown hair the same colour as mine, and crystal blue eyes ready to slay the best of fighters, his build wasn't as big as Yusuf's but he was taller, matching his height to mine. "So it hasn't changed, huh? Thought it would have, the same black wall's, the same silver machinery and the same glass stall" I looked over at Yusuf whose face had sprouted a grin "Kayas, it never changes" he shook his head laughing "I see why Avian has taken  
a liking to you" I turned my head only to hear Braden's voice pitying me. "Take a seat on the glass stall Edward" Yusuf waved his hand over the chair indicating what stall to sit on, there were many for so many different people. Edward walked forward placing himself on top of the stall. "Where do you want it, the emblem?" Yusuf had given Edward a choice, but when I had mine done Avian was stood right in front of me blocking any sign of light that I could see, and before I knew my back was pierced with the foulest of words.

"Um… my arm" as Edward spoke worrying about his embark to the future, Avian busted through the door, walking with majesty usually only achieved by royalty, his grace and unorthodox patience even made murder look innocent. "Yusuf stood straight immediately bowing his head in the presence of Avian, I was stood against the back wall. "Sir… is there a problem" asked Braden who was constantly walking in and out of the room. Avian shot a glance towards Edward who had faced his back towards him, and his side towards Yusuf, ready to be embedded. He then averted his eyes towards Braden then Yusuf "Yes there is indeed a rather large problem, however it is good that I got here before any mistakes were made" Avian walked 7 steps towards Yusuf and Edward who were now clumped together like a group, he pointed his index finger towards Edward's back and spoke "there, it should be there" Yusuf looked astounded, Braden only just realising how important Edward was to Avian. "the seal should be placed here" Avian gently pulled Edwards t-shirt into his fists, speaking quietly, but loud enough for us to here "combust!" he looked unbelievably happy; my exacts thoughts leaking through the barrier of my lip "that's disgusting…" I said in a hushed tone, so that no one could hear my voice. _'I hate him, one day… one day I'll kill him with these bare hands, I'll take everything away, get revenge, and push his into the pits of hell' _just like that, he imitated Edward's power, all he has to do was see it and it was his.

Slowly Yusuf pressed his index finger on Edwards's bare back. The tip of his finger adjusted allowing a small thin blade to appear, barely recognisable and on the tip of the blade colour roared out ready to push and stamp on Edwards back. Just as Yusuf was about to push into the depths of his skin, Edward shouted and swatted his hand away "No! I don't want to! Please!" all the courage he had summoned in the last 10 minutes had slithered away. Edward gripped onto Avian pleading, hoping to be set free. Avian merely smiled and spoke "Edward, my boy, you must do this, right Kayas?" Avian turned his head towards me knowing that I was powerless, unable to help Edward, but still my ignorance towards Avian could never be avoided, so I pushed my body forward walked up to and in front of Avian, allowing myself to become a barrier between Avian and Edward, "leave him, he's clearly not ready" I spoke with subtle hint of anger. "Kayas, my boy, did you not understand what I said" Avian shifted his body forwards and placed his left hand onto my left shoulder, past my right shoulder, he looked into my eyes, his were full of confidence and entity whereas mine were full of rage and sadness "Kayas, you better than anyone should know the consequences of defying me" Edward looked up at me, his body slowly lifting from the floor "Kayas…what… does he mean" angst and dismay coloured the room, leaving a red blurry vision for all of us Yusuf, Braden, Edward and Avian.

Eventually I slowly gave up turned my back and looked at Edward "I'm sorry, I can't help you anymore than this, but I can numb all your senses so you won't feel a single thing" Edward glared at Avian placing his shivering body onto the glass stall once again. Avian slowly sunk into the chair beside the glass stall and looked at me "Kayas, my boy, Edward is boy of integrity he does not need you to look over him" I pushed all my thoughts aside as Yusuf slipped out the colourful blade once again. The moment the blade came into contact with Edward's body my head became blank, colourless, only reaching the darkest shades of grey. My eyes pieced Edwards back as his body rolled forward, completely numbing everything he felt, only leaving me to feel for him instead. I took the shot of excruciating pain from the colourful blade and single dot that dug into the core of Edwards back spread in various colours creating wings that were ready to fly, but soon after the white wings would be covered by black with words slowly forming underneath. The world became black as colours splashed onto the words, and then toward the end of it all a 'cross' emblem grew larger and place itself on top of the wings and words locking any control of power, allowing Avian to Access to his utmost extent. With the continuous shots of pain came Avian's control over our minds and where we were, they symbol worked as tracker spreading through our bodies, so that if we ever defied Avian he could put us into indefinable pain just by looking at the emblem or if he felt that we had become useless he would kill us with what we feared.

Later my vision cleared up, letting me come back to reality, without even realising Avian had disappeared and we were already back in my room. Edward and I lying across the separate single beds shivering to thought of Avian. I sat upright as finally spoke a few words "did Avian put you in here?" I asked Edward allowing the haze to lift wondering why he was in my room and how that bed had got here. "yeh, he said something about keeping a close eye on us" I placed my hands over my head "ugh" my mind was becoming clearer after the symbol was embedded onto Edwards back we came back here. Edward was placed here by Avian telling him that he needed us to stay together. "Edward…" I spoke subtly "Be careful where you go…. who you visit… what you can do power-wise" Edward answered unaware of the pain that I had just taken for him, but it would stay that way, I would make sure of it. "Why?" he asked rather confused and taken back "because that thing on your back is a tracker on your powers and the people around, Avian will kill them all, or if you're lucky he'll simply delete them from your life…" Edward looked at me in great awe, still as confused as ever "… and you need to promise me that you WILL NOT fall in love" that was it the point where Edward understanding had become irrational "…because Avian will make you, with your own two bare hands destroy any ounce of love that there is…!" I stared down at my hands in dismay, shaking my head in thought of April; my old numbness was clearing up leaving me with tainted overwhelming feelings. I shook my head in complete agony, just by remembering her distraught face when I threw the locket away. It was as if I was dead to her, or as if I had just stabbed her repeatedly, and as long as that locket existed I would still be killing her, the never ending cycle of death. Edward looked across at me complying to my words "okay…" he answered, knowing not to question me.


End file.
